


7 Days of Philinda

by MillieMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/pseuds/MillieMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots based off of the 7 day Philinda challenge on tumblr.</p>
<p>Day 1- Fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phil Cheats.

**Author's Note:**

> This is late due to auditions and my birthday but whateevs at least I actually did it right

Melinda was a little more than surprised when she found Coulson in the training room. He was hitting a punching bag, a grunt leaving his lips now and then. His black wife beater clings to his back, and his basketball shorts to his legs. She watches in mild amusement for a while before she walks up behind him.

“What brings you here?” She not too surprised when he leaps spinning around to face her. His hand moves to his chest in shock. A smile tweeks at her lips a bit at his absurd expression.

“I thought I could use a little training. You know, get back into shape.” He states with a shy smile and a shrug. He wasn’t out of shape, certainly not. He was too lean to be out of shape. However, by his heavy breathing she could detect it’s been awhile since he’s hand to hand fought with someone. 

She’s suddenly aware of his eyes tracing over her. She, herself, was wearing a tight fitting tank top and shorts that didn’t even reach the middle of her thigh. Had she have known she’d find someone else in here at this hour she would have at least thrown on a pair of leggings. Her hair is pulled back in a slick ponytail so that all of it is up and out of her face.

“You know it is one in the morning right?” He asks suddenly.

“I couldn’t sleep.” She states walking over to the lockers. She opens her own pulling out a pair of gloves, slipping them onto her small hands.

“Is it Andrew?” The mere mention of the name has her spine straightening. She clenches her jaw and the silence is the only answer he needs.

“Rosalind is mine.” The sadness in his tone causes a lurch of pain in her chest. She didn’t even realize that he had been hurting too. Well she had, but neither of them had talked to the other about it. Now… Now it just hurts that she hadn’t before.

“Phil…”

“Don’t apologize. It wasn’t your fault.”

“It wasn’t yours either.” She snaps turning around to face him.

“I got too close. This is why we have rules. We have protocol like this for a reason. So that none of us gets hurt and nothing comes before our jobs.” She clenches her fists as anger surges through her.

“You can’t possibly be throwing out protocol now. I had an affair with Ward. Daisy and Ward, Daisy and Lincoln, Fitz and Simmons, Bobbi and Hunter. Need I go on?”

“That’s not the same.”

“How so? Because last time I checked we’ve all very nearly lost each other. You can’t throw that on yourself because you weren’t able to save her. Not when you don’t let me blame myself over Andrew.”

“That’s not the same.”

“Andrew is as dead as Rosalind.” Her voice trembles at her own words. It hurt to say them but it was true. “That man running around out there is not Andrew. Hell, that’s not a man that’s a monster.”

“Mel…”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not yours either.” He says softly stepping closer to her. She wants nothing more to give in to his touch. She wants to collapse into his arms and lose herself. Instead she forces her eyes to the other side of the room.

“Let’s go.”

“What?”

“Like the old days. Let’s go. You said you wanted some practice.” She nods to the mats before slipping away from him. She tried to ignore the way she was suddenly cold after he wasn’t so close anymore. The shiver down her back was undeniable though.

They square up quickly, a familiarity in their actions. She makes the first move catching him in the side with a quick sweep of her foot. A smile plays at her lips as he raises an eyebrow at her.

After a while he catches onto the rhythm. He recognizes the hints she gives before she strikes. Normally she doesn’t give them but it had been years since he had hand to hand practice. She bounces before she sends a kick, twists before she punches. They easily dodge each other’s moves while throwing some of their own. She’s taken aback when he suddenly swipes her feet out from beneath her and she’s thrown back onto the mats. Phil offers her a hand with a laugh at her expression. She sets her draw taking his hand. Except instead of pulling herself up, she sets her feet on his chest and flips him over her head. She moves quickly straddling his waist. She raises a teasing eyebrow with a challenging smirk. 

Both of them take their beginning stances once again and suddenly neither of them are going easy on the other. Both of them throw heavy swings. Some hitting, some missing. The ones that hit are guaranteed to leave marks. She can almost feet a bruise forming on her hip after his last hit. Neither of them hit hard enough to truly hurt the other. Just enough to stun each other so that they may make the next move. At one point it became a game. They competed to see who could pin the other the most times. It was well into the night when they decided this was their last one. They were both equally exhausted but they were stuck in a tie. Both too competitive to give it up just then. 

She smirks as she catches her perfect opportunity. She leaps into the air pushing herself off of his thigh. She swirls around quickly settling herself on his shoulders with practiced ease. She pitches herself forward sending his balance off. She twists in the air quick enough to tuck between his legs landing him on his back. She lays above him with her legs wrapped around his neck from behind in a vice grip.

It was her signature move in the academy. Not a single person was able to escape her grip. They all would tap on the mats to gain oxygen before they passed out. Her eyes snap open when she feels a pair of lips brush against the side of her thigh. Phil swipes his tongue across the soft skin nipping lightly. The action had thrown her off enough that she had loosened her grip. Phil reacted quickly breaking from her grasps. He spun back around capturing her wrists and pinning them over her head. 

Melinda’s head had become cloudy. Her mind filling with all sorts of… inappropriate thoughts. Ones that she shouldn’t be having. Especially with him straddling her waist, their faces so close together. She could feel his breath dragging across her face. A warm flush quickly spreading across her chest. It would be so easy to play this game. His hands above her, pinning her to the ground. She bites her bottom lip ready to simply lean up and close the space between them. Especially if it would wipe that smug smirk off his face.

“I win.” His words snap her out of her thoughts and then suddenly he’s off of her.

“You cheated!” She cries in shock as he makes his way out of the room but he’s already gone.

Melinda is left sitting there wondering what the hell just happened.


	2. Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2- Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading binge!!

Phil wasn’t easily awed. There were very few people who managed to awe him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

The way his mother’s jaw tightened yet she didn’t shed a tear at his father’s funeral. That was a task he could never begin to comprehend. When he died Phil couldn’t stop crying for weeks. They weren’t close but he was still his father.

He was still stolen from them much too soon.

She wore a long black dress that dragged behind her on the wet morning dew. He kept his head down not daring to meet any of the blotchy faces around him. He couldn’t bare another breakdown. Especially not when he had cried himself to sleep last night.

Phil was only ten years old and he was already without a father.

He tried not to cry when he got his first home run. He looked back into the crowd expecting to see his father pointing at him with a smile stretched across his worn face. Instead he met the tired eyes of his mother. The smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. He ran trying to rid the image from his mind. When he hit home tears were brimming in his eyes. He kept his head down as his teammates slapped and jolted his helmet in celebration.

He sometimes heard her crying at night but the next morning she was always the same. She always rose before him, made him breakfast, and kissed him on the head before he climbed onto the bus for school.

Her strength was what pushed him further.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wasn’t sure how long he was staring but he was positive it was much longer than he should have been.

Five enemies around him dropped quickly as if they were a sack of potatoes. Men approached the woman walking sleekly towards him only to be stopped by a quick punch which was amazingly strong for a woman near her sixties. Shivers crawled up his spine in realization that he was watching the Director of SHIELD herself in utter amazement.

Phil stands with his back straight, his face solemn as the woman examines him. She wore a simple pantsuit, her dark curls were flipped to the side and out of her face. She wore a serious expression, her bright red lips pursed as she shakes her head. He silently notes her worn expression resembles his mother’s in a way. A woman who has been through so much yet still stands strong.

“Phillip Coulson.” His name leaving the Brit’s mouth causes him to tense, eyes snapping forward once again.

“Yes Director Carter.”

“You are aware of what is happening here correct?” She questions with a raise of her eyebrow. His heart pounds in his chest. It was his first mission and things have gotten all sorts of mucked up. He wasn’t supposed to be here still. He was supposed to be extracted over an hour ago.

Before an explanation leaves his lips his partner marched in. Her clothes stick to her body, her hair practically glued to her face. An older agent drapes a blanket over her shoulders in hopes to stop her teeth from chattering.

Brown eyes pierce his soul and he had never been the same since.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not many people caused Phil to stop in awe but one person did it enough for an unsurmountable amount of times.

He watches stunned as the small woman takes down Garrett for the fifth time in a row. Her small legs lock around the back of his neck as she pitches them both forwards. She slyly tucks between his spread legs flipping him onto his spine. She keeps him pinned there, legs latched around his throat until he taps the ground in surrender. A playful smile tugs at her lips as she stands up in victory. She had to be a good seven inches shorter than Garrett yet she had taken him down easily. She was easily the best hand to hand fighter of their class. 

It wasn’t hard to believe when he discovered who her S.O. was. Peggy Carter sits in the corner of the room, eyes trained on Melinda May as she steps out of the ring. Melinda didn’t talk much at all. At least, not to him. Not after what happened in Sausalito.

Needless to say he was more than surprised to hear a knock on his window late one night. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil opens the window to find Melinda perched carefully on a branch. Her hair was tucked into a dark baseball cap. She wore an oversized, black leather jacket with a tight fitting shirt beneath. Her dark leggings and combat boots nearly blended her into the tree. If it weren’t for the bright shine of her eyes from the light shining in his room, he would be sure that he’s hallucinating her. 

She’s breathtaking…

“Earth to Coulson.” She waves in his face trying to snap him out of his state. It works too as he shakes his head focusing on her. “Is Garrett in there?” All he can do is shake his head again. A mischievous smile spreads across her lips and she easily slips inside.

“What are you doing?” Phil asks in a panicked whisper. “We could totally be caught!”

“Cameras shut off an hour ago Captain. Patrol went away over 2. The only way we’ll get caught is if you rat me out.”

“And what if I do?”

“Then I’ll have to pay you back too.” She states with a sly smirk. She makes her way to the bathroom clutching a bag in her hand.

“What’s that?”

“Are you going to tell if I tell you?”

“Depends. I’ll tell if you won’t though.” He states stubbornly clenching his jaw. She licks her bottom lip raising an eyebrow.

“If you must know, it’s pink hair dye.”

“What?”

“Garrett pissed me off, he suffers the repercussions.” His jaw nearly drops to the floor at the statement.

“You’re the pranker that has been all over the campus?”

“It’s nice to know I have a reputation.” She states with a scarily proud grin. She rips open the two boxes slipping into the bathroom. She slides on the plastic gloves as he slips inside, closing the door behind him.

“How… How have you not been caught?” 

“I find the best time to attack. When they expect it the least and after they’ve pissed off enough people for me not to be suspected. Besides,” She states pouring the dye into the conditioner. “Who’s going to accuse the Director’s star student?”

“How did you know that was his?”

“He claims all the time that he conditions his hair for an hour. It leaves him smelling like, as he so proudly claims, fresh Hawaiian coconut.” Despite her back turned to him he can practically hear her rolling her eyes.

“Sounds like Garrett.”

“So are you going to tell or what?” She turns back to him after she’s finished her job to her liking.

“Well considering I don’t want to wake up with pink hair, no.”

“Well then how would you like to be my partner.”

“Last time I checked, after Sausalito you never wanted me as a partner again.” He states matter of factly.

“Well I may have been a little pissed at the time. I was justified to be.”

“Why me?” He questions.

“I like you Coulson. Besides, you’re the only one who knows my secret. I’d like to keep you on the right side. So what do you say?” She sticks her hand out to him with a smirk. “Partners?”

He takes her hand and the same playful smile she had sported before sneaks across her face.

The next day Garrett is sporting pink hair and he has a new best friend.


	3. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3- Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for the day!

“You ready?” Phil’s knock on the door startles her from her reverie. She had been staring in the mirror wondering how he had convinced her to do this yet again. She had somehow been roped into yet another undercover case. Except this time it was the two of them on their own. She practically glares at the gold dress that feels like it is clinging to her skin. It clings until the top of her knee where there is a small slit. Enough for her to fight in if necessary but certainly not what she would have chosen to spend the night in. Her dark girls are swept to one side, pinned back, and heavily sprayed so that they would stay in place. She’s pretty sure she could make it through a war and no hair would be out of place. 

“Just about I just need to find my-” She cuts off as she spins around. Perched on Phil’s finger are a pair of heels at least four inches tall if not taller. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Just one night.”

“That’s what you said the last time.” She states snatching the heels from his hand. As she slips the infernal shoes on she takes time to notice his attire. He’s dressed in a pressed tuxedo, his hair slicked back cleanly. She takes silent notice in the gold trim lining the edge of his jacket. She doesn’t say anything but it rather suits him. She stands slipping the tie around his neck and tying it for him. She smiles slightly at the fact that with the heels she’s nearly as tall as him. Not quite but close enough. She grabs her mask off the desk slipping it on her face. It swirls off extending into points on both sides of her face. Intricate swirls decorate the mask all over. The thing barely touches the middle of her cheekbones but it was enough to disguise her identity. Then again not many of her enemies got to see her before they were either dead or unconscious. Phil, however, his overs nearly his entire face but his jaw. His pink lips stand out against the plain gold and she has to force herself not to stare.

“You remember the mission?”

“Find Malick, figure out his intentions, get out pretending we’re drunk.” She states blandly. It wasn’t that well devised of a plan but this may be their best chance to get close to Malick. That is, if they could find him. Of course the man had been intelligent and had chosen a masquerade ball. Nobody would recognize anyone. Even people not supposed to be there. Her gut lurches at the fact of people possibly hidden. Ready to attack once they did.

“Hey,” She tenses suddenly realizing how close Phil had gotten. “Relax. This isn’t a combat mission.”

“I know. I just don’t like it.”

“Neither do I but we have no other choice. We have to do this or we may face losing him altogether.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room is absolutely overloaded with people. That’s one thing she’s certain of. They saunter in the room with practiced familiarity. He carefully removes her fur jacket leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“I’ve spotted seven guards. Two at the doors, two dancing, and two sitting.”

“And the last?” She follows his eyes spying the guard standing next to a maskless Malick. His eyes trace over the room surveying the crowd. She quickly memorizes what he is wearing before slipping into the crowd pulling Phil behind her. She pulls him into an embrace as they dance slowly to the song drawling in the background. “What’s the plan?”

“Wait until he comes down to socialize. Going up there would bring attention to ourselves easily.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Enjoy our time and hope nobody notices us.” He states dipping her slowly. She tries to ignore the feeling of his heartbeat against her fingertips. So steady and assuring.

“I’m serious.”

“So am I. This isn’t supposed to be a combat op and I’m not sure how many Hydra agents are stationed here.” He spins her so that her back is pressed up against him. His warm breath against her ear sends shivers up her spine.

“And having Daisy run face checks would be impossible because-”

“Everyone's wearing masks.” He finishes for her. His hands grip her tighter and she looks at him questioningly. “Man approaching,”

“Excuse me.” The man coughs.

“Yes?” She blinks as innocently as she can muster.

“May I interrupt?” He offers his hand to her. Her heart beats a little faster at the thought of separating from Phil.

“I’m sorry. We’re on our anniversary.”

“I don’t see any rings.” Her heart stops at the forgetting of such a small yet important detail. Her mouth parts trying to think of an excuse.

“Don’t you remember Elizabeth? We took them off to shower. We must have accidentally left them on the sink.” Phil provides squeezing her waist from behind. The man eyes the two of them warily.

“Right. Thank you James. I got a bit worried there for a second.” She breathes with a light laugh. The man walks off but after two songs she can still feel his eyes on her back.

“Do you think he might be Hydra?” Phil whispers as he presses his forehead against hers.

“I’m sure of it. I think we should-” Phil captures her lips effectively cutting her off mid sentence. All thoughts in her mind comes to a sudden halt as he kisses her slowly yet passionately. His lips are so soft and she simply loses herself. She forgets about the man watching her and how this was all undercover. She wraps her arms around his neck kissing him back. She feels his tongue brush her lower lip asking for permission. She parts her lips and he allows his tongue to brush against hers twice before he’s pulling away. 

“He’s gone.” Phil whispers breathless. She looks back spying Malick making his way down the stairs.

“You ready?” She asks with a smile.

“Always.”


End file.
